


Wish I could feel what I can't see

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: "This is warm." Asked by waknatious back at tumblr.





	Wish I could feel what I can't see

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm already here please, go to waknatious tumblr and ask for more of her own stories. She is truly magnificent with details and pacing.

 

 

“This is warm.”

It didn’t come with a puzzled tone, but Regina glanced up quick enough to see the look of pure wonder shining on Emma’s eyes and she couldn’t help herself but smile a little at that just as they both kept standing, hands up and palms almost touching. There were cracks of electricity between their skin; purple and dirty white converging in an almost golden that shouldn’t have been possible and yet it bit them both with a gentle pressure, a gentle pull, that kept them standing in the back of the castle’s yard in where they had started their weekly classes once the dust of Regina’s merge had finally settled.

There were no others around and yet Regina skin prickled; the close trees home of far too many magical creatures that were probably eyeing them as they kept they standing: foreheads almost touching as gentle breeze played at their feet. Yet, the older woman didn’t feel like moving away, not when Emma’s spell kept jumping from the blonde’s fingers to hers, treading through the space and rising to her chest.

“It is.” She finally conceded and even if there was a side of her that felt like finishing the moment another kept her stubbornly immobile as Emma’s smile widened, eyes green and speckled with soft golden. Clearing her throat, Regina forced her body to take a deeper breath, one she held as long as possible as she felt the pressure within her chest grow and morph just below her lungs, her diaphragm expanding. When she next spoke, her voice came out laced with magic, the scent of ozone heavy between them both and she found herself following Emma’s tongue as the blonde licked her lips, her shoulders trembling as the woman, unconsciously, mimicked the movement. “I want you to focus on that.”

Magical classes weren’t supposed to be like this. At least, this hadn’t been how Regina had been taught but there was something about Emma’s touch, about the way the blonde’s pure, raw potential called Regina in, that she was unable to keep herself away from the younger woman. Not when their relationship, their friendship, was starting to get mended in a way she had never considered possible before she had left. That conversation, however, wasn’t one they had had after Regina’s coronation and the brunette suspected that it would become another thing of the many they never spoke about even if they both knew that it existed. And so, she tried to regain a modicum of composure as Emma inhaled once more before exhaling, the silver and gold that twinkled on the blonde’s eyes enough to make the older woman gulp.

It was that, that ability, that potential, that sense of wonder, what made Emma Emma and Regina had spent far too long pretending she didn’t miss that about the blonde to even had the energy to keep on lying to herself. Pressing her lips together, she let her eyelids fall, not enough to close her eyes but enough so her entire sight was filled with that glow that now came to reach hers, the warmth Emma had noted a few seconds ago only growing stronger.

“Very well.” Her voice sounded brittle and she cleared her throat once more as she tried to nod only to rise her eyes and feel herself unable to form any other word as Emma’s eyes were focused entirely on her rather than their almost touching hands. “Emma?”

The blonde shook her head, blush dusting her cheeks, but responded to her name with one nod as she refocused herself, swaying slightly and looking an inch away of bolting. Which was something, Regina thought, that hadn’t happened in a long time; their unspoken deal of remaining in no touching distance apparently shattered now that she was back in Storybrooke.

“Redirect it.”

She felt her lips moving but her voice still surprised her as she, after some very long seconds, managed to dislodge from the blonde’s proximity. Her own magic fiddled and oozed out of her, falling slowly from her hands while Emma’s remained, jumping and crackling through the air. The blonde’s attention, however, wasn’t on it but on Regina, her chin rising, her shoulders squaring on the blue jacket she had decided to wear that afternoon. The brunette didn’t have time to ask Emma to use the spell again before the younger woman let her hands fall, a look of almost surprise running through her features as she did so.

“Sorry.” She offered but Regina knew her well enough to know she wasn’t sorry at all. “Again?”

Regina complied, taking a step closer, rising her hands once more, close enough to touch. She didn’t feel like complaining, not today.


End file.
